doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Day of the Doctor
The Day of the Doctor (El Día del Doctor) es un episodio especial de 75 minutos que sirve para conmemorar el decalustro de la primera emisión del primer episodio de Doctor Who. Escrito por Steven Moffat, este especial da a conocer la identidad del Doctor Guerrero y los detalles del último día de la Guerra del Tiempo. Argumento Los Doctores se embarcan en su mayor aventura en este Especial 50 Aniversario. En 2013, algo terrible está despertando en la Galería Nacional de Londres; en 1562, un complot criminal está en marcha en la Inglaterra isabelina; y en algún lugar del espacio una antigua batalla llega a su devastador desenlace. Toda la realidad está en juego mientras el peligroso pasado del Doctor vuelve para atormentarlo. Trama En el Colegio Coal Hill, Clara termina de dar su clase cuando un compañero le informa que "su Doctor" le ha llamado y ha dejado dirección. Clara rápidamente sale de la escuela y arriba en su motocicleta dentro de la TARDIS. Una vez dentro, el Doctor le propone viajar a la antigua Mesopotamia seguido del Marte del futuro para concluir en la Luna. Tras reencontrarse, Clara y Doctor se ven interrumpidos por inusuales movimientos de la TARDIS que resultan ser a causa de un helicóptero de UNIT que se había enganchado a la TARDIS. Mientras tanto en la Torre de Londres, Osgood comunica a Kate Stewart de una llamada del Doctor a su teléfono personal. Así, el Doctor le reclama a Kate por recoger la TARDIS de esa manera, a lo que Kate responde con que no sabían que el todavía se encontraba en la TARDIS y que lo llevarían directamente a la escena, por lo cual el helicóptero cambia de rumbo provocando que el Doctor caiga de la TARDIS sosteniéndose únicamente por la ayuda de Clara. El Doctor se resbala, pero logra agarrarse de la TARDIS todo el camino hasta Trafalgar Square, donde lo recibe Kate Stewart para llevarlo a ver la escena del crimen. Kate le explica a el Doctor que ella sigue órdenes del trono de la reina Isabel I y que sus identificaciones están dentro de la galería. El Doctor le explica a Clara sobre Unit y su trabajo en este. thumb|260px|Una pintura más grande por dentro.El Doctor se queda anonadado, ya que las identificaciones de Isabel I resultan ser un cuadro en tercera dimensión titulado "Nunca Más" y al mismo tiempo "Gallifrey Cae". El Doctor le explica a Clara que ese cuadro es arte de los Señores del Tiempo (más grande por dentro) y representa el Último Día de la Guerra del Tiempo: la Caída de Arcadia, el día que el Doctor Guerrero acabó con su propia gente. En el Úlltimo día de la Guerra del Tiempo los Daleks combaten ferozmente contra los Señores del Tiempo. Un soldado informa al Alto Consejo que Arcadia ha caído. El Doctor Guerrero aparece y le pide al soldado su arma, con ella escribe las palabras NO MORE (nunca más), mientras un grupo de Daleks rodea una familia de civiles para proceder a exterminarlos, pero se ven interrumpidos por la presencia de el Doctor. Preparados para exterminarlo, sus planes se ven frustrados por una embestida de la TARDIS. thumb|left|260px|Nunca MásMientras tanto, en el Alto Mando de Gallifrey, el General es informado que el Alto Consejo tiene sus propios planes, a lo que este responde que sus planes ya habían fallado. Androgar le informa al General que el Doctor dejó un mensaje en Arcadia y luego huyó y que los Daleks solo concentran su fuego en la Cúpula de Gallifrey, pero que las trincheras espaciales aún resisten. Ambos se ven interrumpidos por una Dama del Tiempo que informa que se registró una brecha de seguridad en la Bóvedas del Arsenal Omega donde se almacenaban las armas prohibidas de Gallifrey. Una vez en la escena, el General se da cuenta que el Momento ha sido robado, y le explica a Androgar que el Momento es el Devorador de Galaxias creado por los Ancianos de Gallifrey, pero debido a su alto poder el sistema operativo tomó consciencia. Lejos de Gallifrey, el Doctor Guerrero le advierte a los Dalkes y a los Señores del Tiempo que la Guerra del Tiempo termina por su cuenta. En una cabaña lejos de la TARDIS, el Doctor Guerrero intenta deducir cómo activar el Momento, pero es interrumpido por ruidos del exterior. Una extraña mujer sentada sobre el Momento le explica al Doctor que solo se trata de un lobo. El Doctor la aparta del Momento y la expulsa de la cabaña, pero inexplicablemente esta reaparece dentro de la cabaña.thumb|256px|El Momento El Doctor, después de analizar el Momento, se da cuenta que la misteriosa mujer es la interfaz del Momento y esta a su vez le explica que ha tomado la forma de Rose Tyler (Lobo Malo) para él, ya que es alguien de su futuro. El Momento le explica al Doctor que a pesar de lo que va a cometer aún tiene futuro y para demostrarle en quién se convertirá en el futuro abre ventanas en la línea temporal del Doctor. Inmediatamente, de la ventana temporal aparece un fez. De vuelta en la Galería, el Undécimo lee la carta en la cual se explica que la reina Isabel I le ha dejado como Conservador de la sub-galería, ya que ahí se esconde un peligro mortal para el imperio británico. Mientras tanto, McGillop recibe por una llamada una misteriosa orden. Una vez en la sub-galería, se aprecia un cuadro donde el Décimo es retratado con la reina Isabel I. En Inglaterra, 1562, el Doctor y la Reina Isabel I salen de la TARDIS en un caballo para dirigirse a una pequeña colina para disfrutar de un picnic. thumb|left|260px|Es una máquina que hace... ¡Ding!Durante el pícnic el Doctor le pide matrimonio a la reina, a lo que esta responde con un sí, pero antes de poder besar al Doctor este se niega y argumenta que ella es un Zygon debido a que su máquina que registraba ADN alienígena hiso ¡Ding! Pero mientras le explica a la “falsa" Isabel I lo que está pasando, Isabel se queda anonadada al ver que el Caballo se había transformado en una criatura roja y gomosa. El Doctor inmediatamente se da cuenta de su error y deduce que ahora él será el Rey de Inglaterra. El Zygon comienza a perseguir al Doctor e Isabel, pero estos lo pierden temporalmente. el Doctor e Isabel escapan en diferentes direcciones, pero el Zygon va detrás de Isabel a través de un bosque sin quel Doctor se dé cuenta. Sin embargo, el Zygon alcanza a Isabel y se transforma en un duplicado de esta. Mientras tanto, en otra parte, del bosque el Doctor escucha un grito, por lo que rápidamente se dirige hacia él. Una Isabel desconectada yace en el suelo sin saber lo que le ha hecho la criatura, pero repentinamente aparece otra Isabel y la máquina del Doctor no puede deducir quién es el Zygon y quién es la reina. Durante una discusión entre ambas Isabel se abre una ventana temporal en el cielo, de la cual escapa un fez. De vuelta en la sub-galería, Kate lleva al Doctor y Clara a la escena de los hechos explicando que la sub-galería se creó para almacenar las obras de arte que eran consideradas inapropiadas para la vista del público, pero el Doctor se distrae examinando el polvo del suelo, pero debido a la falta de tiempo este que pide a Osgood que lo analice mas minuciosamente. De camino al lugar de los ecos, el Doctor encuentra en una vitrina un fez, el cual no duda en probárselo. Una vez en la escena, Kate explica que en los cuadros 3D hay ahí solo paisajes vacios y que en ellos solía haber personajes. Ignorando eso, el Doctor al examinar el cristal de los cuadros deduce que ha sido roto por dentro y no por fuera, lo cual indica que algo ha salido de los cuadros. Kate señala que nada ha salido de la sub-galería y que todo se encuentra en perfecto orden, pero se ve interrumpida por una ventana temporal que aparece en la sala. El Doctor argumenta que está ocupado pero recuerda que ahí es cuando el entra en escena; lanzando un fez a través de la ventana y posteriormente saltando dentro de la misma. En la Inglaterra isabelina, el Décimo y el Undécimo finalmente se encuentran y tras mostrar sus destornilladores sónicos, el Décimo deduce que se trata de una encarnación de su futuro. Por su parte, el Undécimo se vuelve a probar el fez y se presenta con las reinas, lo cual provoca la molestia del Undécimo. el Décimo Doctor le explica que una de ellas es un Zygon, por lo que el Undécimo cree que a su antepasado le gustan los Zygon, lo cual provoca su disgusto. thumb|256px|Besado por... un ZygonPoco después, ambos se ponen sus anteojos para examinar la ventana temporal, pero para evitar problemas con las Reinas el Décimo les indica correr en direcciones opuestas con lo que ambas responden con una apresurada despedida y un beso al Décimo. Dado que tanto Isabel como el Zygon besaron al Doctor, el Undécimo aprovecha para burlarse de él argumentando que una de ellas es una criatura gomosa con sacos de veneno en la lengua. A través de la ventana, Clara se comunica con el Undécimo preguntando qué ha pasando y si el Undécimo puede volver a través de la ventana, lo cual el Doctor desconoce y para averiguarlo envía el fez a través de la ventana temporal, pero en el Londres actual no hay señales del fez. Así, en la cabaña del Doctor Guerrero, el fez atraviesa la ventana. Mientras tanto, en el Londres actual, Kate pide acceso a archivos de los 70's y 80's con la clave Cromar pero Kate es emboscada por una misteriosa criatura. En el Londres de 1562, el Décimo le pregunta al Undécimo qué sigue después pero este no recuerda lo que sigue después, así que ordena a el Décimo revertir la polaridad de la ventana temporal con el destornillador sónico, lo cual no funciona ya que ambos están revirtiendo la polaridad, pero antes de volver a intentarlo, a través de la ventana el Doctor Guerrero aparece, preguntando si alguien ha perdido un fez, lo que provoca el desconcierto de ambos Doctores y el descontento del Décimo Doctor cuestionándole al Doctor Guerrero qué hacia ahí. Ignorando esto, el Doctor Guerrero pregunta por la ubicación del Doctor, a lo que el Décimo contesta con que ha venido al lugar correcto. thumb|left|260px|Cada vez más jóvenesEl Doctor Guerreo pregunta por la identidad de ambos, pero antes de poder contestar el Doctor Guerrero cree que son los acompañantes del Doctor lo cual ofende al Undécimo. Finalmente, mostrándole los destornilladores sónicos al Doctor Guerrero este comprende que ellos son sus futuras encarnaciones, lo que provoca primero el desprecio a sus futuros yo, especialmente en el Undécimo, lo cual hace cuestionar al Doctor Guerrero si está pasando por una crisis de la mediana edad. Acercándose un poco a los Doctores, el Doctor Guerrero se sorprende debido a que estos se asustan y le apuntan a este con los destornilladores sónicos, por lo que este regaña a los Doctores por su comportamiento, argumentando que los destornilladores sónicos son herramientas y no pistolas de agua. El Décimo Doctor halaga el tono grave de voz del Doctor Guerrero, pero la reunión de las encarnaciones del Señor del Tiempo se ve interrumpida por el pelotón de Lord Bentham, que acusa al Doctor de haber embrujado embrujar a la reina Isabel I y para enmendar ese error cortarán la cabeza de el Doctor, a lo que el Doctor Guerrero contesta con que hoy es su día de thumb|260px|Los Destornilladores son instrumentos científicos, no pistolas de agua.suerte. Nuevamente, el Doctor Guerrero señala a sus yo futuros la inutilidad de apuntar a la gente con los Destornilladores sónicos. A través de la ventana, Clara intenta comunicarse con el Doctor, y para engañar a las tropas de Lord Bentham, el Doctor le pide a Clara que finja ser la bruja del pozo que se comunica a través de brujería para convertir a las tropas de Lord Bentham en sapos. Clara le pregunta qué está pasando. El Undécimo le contesta que es un "Timey Wimey", lo cual provoca el desconcierto del Doctor Guerrero por tan ridículas palabras mientras que el Décimo se escuda diciendo que no tiene idea de dónde saca esas palabras. thumb|left|260px|¡Ella no es la Reina de Inglaterra! A través de los árboles aparece Isabel I. El Décimo pregunta por la otra Isabel e Isabel responde que la otra se encuentra indispuesta. Isabel ordena arrestar a los Doctores en la Torre de Londres, pero el Décimo argumenta en vano que ella es una copia de la verdadera Isabel, para que el Undécimo se burle por el hecho de haber besado a un Zygon transformado, pero el Undécimo, recapacitando, ordena ser arrestado a la Torre junto a sus coconspiradores “el Abuelo” y el “Playeras”. Mientras tanto, de vuelta en la sub-galería, Kate comprende el plan del Doctor y le dice a Clara que es hora de ir a la Torre de Londres (oficina General de UNIT). Mientras tanto, los Doctores son llevados a una celda en la Torre de Londres de 1562, pero el Décimo se preocupa por saber el por qué de la reunión de tres encarnaciones de él mismo al mismo tiempo. De vuelta en la sub-galería, Osgood y McGillop observan que el polvo proviene de restos de estatuas, a lo que Osgood deduce que los Zygon las han destruido para poder pasar desapercibidos. Inmediatamente, los Zygons se revelan y capturan a McGillop, pero Osgood logra escapar y es perseguida por un Zygon que posteriormente se convierte en una copia idéntica de Osgood. thumb|260px|Manipulador del Vórtice, legado por el Capitan Jack Harkness Mientras tant,o en la Torre de Londres, Kate y Clara se adentran en el Archivo Negro de UNIT, el cual es una bóveda que almacena artefactos alienígenas, incluyendo el manipulador del Vórtice que el Capitán Jack Harkness legó a UNIT por motivo de una de sus muertes. El Doctor sabe que UNIT posee el manipulador del Vórtice y escribió el código de activación en la torre de Londres en 1562, por lo cual Kate envió a un equipo de investigación para localizar el Código y enviarlo al teléfono de Kate. “Osgood” y “McGillop” entran al Archivo Negro y Kate revela ser un Zygon, pero Clara le quita el celular y escapa gracias al manipulador del vórtice. Mientras tanto, en 1562, el Doctor Guerrero intenta calcular la resonancia armónica de la puerta para desintegrarlo y escapar, pero el Décimo Doctor le desanima argumentando que al destornillador sónico le tomaría siglos calcular la resonancia a nivel subatómico. El Undécimo y el Décimo se dan cuenta que la destrucción de Gallifrey aún no ha sucedido para el Doctor Guerrero. El Momento le dice al Doctor Guerrero que les pregunte lo que él necesita saber, a lo que el Doctor Guerrero les pregunta cuántos niños había en Gallifrey aquel día, a lo que el Undécimo contesta con que thumb|left|256px|Spoilersno sabe. El Doctor Guerrero le pregunta su edad y este contesta que cree tener 1200 años. El Décimo Doctor responde que aquel día había 2.470 millones de niños y se enfurece con el Undécimo Doctor por haber olvidado dicha cifra, pero el Undécimo argumenta que su futuro es mucho peor. El Momento le explica al Doctor Guerrero que ellos son en quien se convertirá si destruye Gallifrey, el hombre que lamenta y el hombre que olvida, pero el Momento le ayuda al Doctor Guerrero a deducir que si este empieza con su destornillador el cálculo para desintegrar la puerta este aún continuará realizándose en los destornilladores de sus futuros yo y casualmente el cálculo ha concluido en el Destornillador del Undécimo. Antes de poder desintegrar la puerta, esta es abierta por Clara, quien cuestiona por qué a ninguno de los tres se les ocurrió intentar abrir la puerta, a lo cual Isabel I responde como una artimaña para ver cómo intentaban escapar los Doctores y esta pretende explicarles qué le pasará a la Tierra si no detienen a los Zygons. En la sub-galería, Osgood vuelve para examinar el lugar donde se alojaron los Zygons y esta con asombro descubre a una atrapada Kate y le cuenta que los Zygons se han dirigido al Archivo Negro. Mientras tanto, en la Torre de Londres de 1562, Isabel I explica que los Zygons han decidido invadir la tierra debido a que su planeta natal ardió en la Guerra del Tiempo y la tierra en el futuro tendrá ciertos niveles de comodidad para los Zygons, y para poder conservarse hasta que ese momento llegue se encierran en Cubos de éstasis: Arte de los Señores del Tiempo, instantes congelados en el tiempo más grandes por dentro que se proyectan como animación suspendida en los cuadros. thumb|260px|Cubos de estasis: Arte de los Señores del TiempoEntonces, el Décimo comienza a señalar las características de por qué esa Isabel es el Zygon, pero su principal argumento es que la verdadera Isabel no sería tan estúpida como para revelar su plan, a lo cual el Décimo le pregunta por qué haría eso, a lo que Isabel contesta que lo hizo porque ese no es su plan sino el de los Zygon y explica que ella asesinó a él Zygon en el bosque gracias a que en ese momento su cuerpo era frágil como el de ella y que fue fácil infiltrarse debido a que los Zygons nunca imaginaron que su comandante podría ser asesinado por una mujer, además de informar de que la TARDIS del Décimo Doctor ya había sido traída, pero antes de irse Isabel le recuerda que el Doctor debía casarse con ella. En una improvisada boda, el Doctor se casa con Isabel y le asegura que volverá pronto. thumb|left|260px|¡Mira, las "cosas" redondas! Dentro de la TARDIS, el Doctor Guerrero le reclama al Decimo que tiene descuidada su TARDIS, a lo que él Undécimo responde que esta es su etapa "grunge". El hecho de que tres Doctores de distintas zonas temporales se encuentren en una sola TARDIS hace que el ordenador falle y empiece a intercambiar las consolas de la TARDIS pasando por la TARDIS del Doctor Guerrero y estabilizándose en la del Undécimo. El Décimo señala la remodelación de la TARDIS del Undécimo y señala que no le gusta, a lo que el Undécimo responde con que nunca le gusta. El Undécimo empieza a fijar las coordenadas a la Galería Nacional, pero Clara le informa que los Zygons los siguieron al Archivo Negro. Ya en la Torre, los Zygon se ponen a analizar los artefactos del Archivo Negro, pero Kate Osgood y McGillop arriban dispuestos a detener a los Zygons; thumb|260px|Kate Stewart, dispuesta a destruir Londres para salvar la TierraKate amenaza a los Zygons con que si no abandonan la Tierra la cabeza nuclear debajo de la torre de Londres explotará en cinco minutos, destruyendo Londres para salvar al mundo. El Zygon argumenta que no lo haría, pero Kate responde que sí y que es hija del Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. Mediante un Telégrafo Espacio-Temporal que El Doctor le regaló al Brigadier, el Undécimo se comunica con la torre para intentar detener a Kate argumentando que eso no es lo que haría su padre, ya que la ciencia lidera. Kate le pide a McGillop que desconecte el telégrafo, pero el Decimo Doctor le dice a Kate que eso será una decisión con la cual no podrá vivir, ya que no lo sentirá tanto como lo hará en el futuro. El Undécimo intenta aterrizar en la torre pero no puede y McGillop desconecta el teléfono, pero el Doctor Guerrero explica como alternativa que en vez de intentar aterrizar con la TARDIS pueden entrar mediante el Cubo de Éstasis atravesando el cuadro "Gallifrey Cae", por lo cual el Undécimo llama al McGillop del pasado para ordenarle que lleve el cuadro al Archivo Negro.thumb|left|260px|Ambas detendrán la cuenta regresiva y edificarán el mejor tratado de la historia de la humanidad, justo para ambas partes Mientras tanto, en la Arcadia del Cubo de Éstasis, los Doctores atraviesan el Cubo de Éstasis para llegar al Archivo Negro rompiendo el cuadro mediante un Dalek. El Undécimo le expresa su desaprobación a Kate por intentar destruir Londres y para equilibrar la situación los Doctores borran la memoria de todos en la sala para cancelar la detonación, ya que ninguno recordará si es Zygon o Humano y así poder hacer un tratado equitativo para ambas partes. Mientras que el Undécimo y el Décimo junto con los Zygons y los humanos idean un tratado de paz, el Doctor Guerrero se da cuenta que a pesar de sus acciones en la Guerra del Tiempo, este se convertirá en una buena persona, por lo que avisa que el Momento ha llegado y para sorpresa de Clara este desaparece para reaparecer en la cabaña donde planeaba activar el Momento y este a su vez ha cambiado su interfaz por la de un gran botón rojo, pero antes de activar el Momento este le distrae diciendo que el sonido que emite la TARDIS trae esperanza, incluso para el mismo Doctor. Inmediatamente, las TARDIS del Undécimo y el Décimo se materializan en la cabaña y el Doctor Guerrero intenta persuadirlos para que se marchen, pero sus otros yo argumentan que no ha estado bien mantenerlo como un secreto ya que él fue el Doctor cuando era imposible hacer lo correcto y que ahora no tiene que cargar con esa culpa él solo. thumb|260px|El Héroe, el Guerrero y... túDispuestos a destruir Gallifrey los Doctores se ven interrumpidos por una proyección obra del Momento, que muestra el sufrimiento que ha dejado la Guerra del Tiempo en los inocentes de Gallifrey, pero los Doctores argumentan que no pueden hacer nada ya que es dejar que el Universo arda o destruir a su propia gente. Sin embargo, Clara anima a el Doctor de hacer lo correcto, de ser el Doctor el día que no se puede hacer lo correcto, Así, el Undécimo propone a sus yo pasados cambiar no sólo la Historia sino hacer algo mucho más grande: congelar Gallifrey en un solo instante del tiempo: el planeta desaparecería y los Daleks se destruirían a sí mismos en su fuego cruzado y Gallifrey estaría a salvo congelado en un Universo Burbuja y al resto de el Universo le parecería que se habrían destruido unos a otros como los cubos de éstasis. thumb|left|260px|¡No lo vi cuando era tan malo, ahora son los 12!En el alto mando de Gallifrey, el mensaje "Gallifrey resiste" por parte de los Doctor es recibido y estos le explican al General sus planes de congelar Gallifrey en un universo burbuja, así estos tendrían esperanza. A lo que el General califica como delirante, pero los Doctores les dicen que su alternativa es arder. Los Señores del tiempo desconfían del plan de los Doctor ya que tan solo los cálculos tomarían cientos de años, pero los Doctores les dicen estos habían comenzado hace mucho tiempo. thumb|250px|Caballeros, estamos listos Así, el Primer Doctor aparece en su TARDIS seguido de sus futuros yo, (incluyendo al Duodécimo Doctor). Los Doctores reunidos se preparan para salvar Gallifrey, lo cual motiva a los Señores del Tiempo. Una vez listos, el Undécimo Doctor da la señal seguido del Décimo Doctor y el Doctor Guerrero: *¡Gerónimo! *¡Allons-y! *Por el amor de dios... ¡Gallifrey resiste! De vuelta en la Galería Nacional, los tres Doctores se encuentran admirando el Cuadro "Gallifrey Cae", mientras que el Doctor Guerrero se cuestiona si realmente lograron salvar Gallifrey, mientras que el Décimo Doctor y el Undécimo Doctor intentan deducir cómo es que ese cuadro llegó al Londres moderno. thumb|left|260px|Espero que las orejas sean menos conspicuas esta vezEl Doctor Guerrero anuncia que es hora de que se marche. Sin embargo, el Undécimo le explica que no podrá recordar que salvó Gallifrey debido a que los flujos temporales están desincronisados, pero para consuelo del Doctor Guerrero puede volver a llamarse el Doctor. Entrando en su TARDIS el Doctor Guerrero empieza a notar que su regeneración está comenzando ya que su cuerpo se estaba debilitando, así la regeneración entre el Doctor Guerrero y el Noveno comienza y el Guerrero espera que sus orejas sean menos llamativas esta vez. De vuelta en la galería, el Décimo Doctor le pide al Undécimo que le diga a donde va, que no quiere decir argumentando que de todos modos no lo recordar. Así, el Undécimo le explica que ha visto Trenzalore, donde mueren en batalla con millones, pero el Décimo le alienta diciendo que eso no necesariamente es el fin y antes de irse en su TARDIS argumenta que deberán buscar otro destino ya que “no quiere morir”. De nuevo Clara y el Doctor solos, Clara le dice a él Doctor que el Conservador del cuadro thumb|260px|Es normal encontrarte con rostros conocidos, pero por ahora los viejos favoritos"Gallifrey Cae" quería verlo, El Doctor empieza a planear retirarse y ser el Conservador de la galería y el conservador aparece y le dice que sí podría. el Doctor se asombra al ver al Conservador, ya que su cara resulta ser bastante familiar. el Conservador comenta que había adquirido el cuadro en circunstancias notables y le explica que no son dos títulos sino uno: "Gallifrey cae nunca más". Esto motiva a el Doctor a iniciar su búsqueda por Gallifrey. Así, el Doctor se da a una tarea que le ha costado mucho tiempo, muchas vidas, de iniciar el viaje a su nuevo destino, de ir a su hogar, encontrar Gallifrey. Reparto *Undécimo Doctor - Matt Smith *Décimo Doctor - David Tennant *El Doctor de Guerra - John Hurt *Clara Oswald - Jenna Coleman *El Momento - Billie Piper *Kate Stewart - Jemma Redgrave *Osgood - Ingrid Oliver *McGillop - Jonjo O'Neill *Isabel I - Joanna Page *Lord Bentham - Orlando James *Atkins - Tom Keller *El General - Ken Bones *Androgar - Sophie Morgan-Price *Soldado Gallifreyan - Chris Finch *Voz de Zygons y Daleks - Nicholas Briggs *Dalek 1 - Barnaby Edwards *Dalek 2 - Nicholas Pegg *Zygon 1 - Aidan Cook *Zygon 2 - Paul Kasey Secuencias *Noveno Doctor - Christopher Eccleston *Octavo Doctor - Paul McGann *Séptimo Doctor - Sylvester McCoy *Sexto Doctor - Colin Baker *Quinto Doctor - Peter Davison *Cuarto Doctor - Tom Baker *Tercer Doctor - Jon Pertwee *Segundo Doctor - Patrick Troughton *Primer Doctor - William Hartnell No Acreditados *El Doctor - Peter Capaldi *El Conservador - Tom Baker Equipo No todas las personas que trabajaron en este episodio fueron acreditadas. El hecho de no acreditarlas no significa que su trabajo no hubiera sido importante para la elaboración del episodio. Referencias Personas *El planeta de los Zygon fue destruido durante los inicios de la Guerra del Tiempo. *Kate le menciona a Clara que el manipulador del vórtice fue legado por el Capitán Jack Harkness. *El tono del móvil de Kate Stewart es el sonido de la TARDIS desmaterializándose. *Las fotos en la tabla del almacén del Archivo Negro son viejos compañeros del Doctor: Susan Foreman, Ian Chesterton, Barbara Wright, Sara Kingdom, Polly, Ben Jackson, el Capitán Yates, el Brigadier, Tegan Jovanka, Nyssa, Adric, Kamelion, Peri Brown, Winifred Bambera, Grace Holloway, Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, Donna Noble, Wilfred Mott, Erisa Magambo, Amy Pond, Rory Williams y River Song. *Se puede apreciar un retrato de Albert Einstein en la subgalería. Tecnología *El undécimo Doctor usa el contrafibulador de fricción (DW: Vincent and the Doctor) para equilibrar la sala de control de la TARDIS. *El número que usa el Doctor para llamar a McGillop desde la TARDIS es el mismo el que del móvil de Martha Jones. El Doctor *La edad del Doctor es debatida por sus tres encarnaciones: **El Doctor Guerrero señala tener 400 años menos que el undécimo Doctor (alrededor de 800 años). **El décimo Doctor afirma tener 904 años de edad. **El undécimo Doctor cree tener alrededor de 1200 años. **Si el Doctor Guerrerp tiene realmente 800 años. Esto significa que el noveno Doctor viajó durante 100 años antes de conocer a Rose (DW: Aliens in London). Cultura *El Décimo Doctor hace referencia a palabras de Dick van Dyke. *El Undécimo Doctor menciona que era hora de Volver del futuro. *Clara Oswald cita una frase de Marco Aurelio al principio del especial. *La reina Isabel I menciona ser una mujer frágil y delicada. Esto es una referencia a el discurso que dio a las tropas de Tilbury: **"Puede que sea una mujer débil y delicada pero al igual que un rey inglés tengo estómago y corazón para la guerra." Notas Audiencia *10.18 millones - Reino Unido *77 millones - Global Lugar de rodaje *Galería Nacional, Cardiff, Gales *Castillo de Chepstow, Chepstow, Gales *Trafalgar Square, Londres, Inglaterra *Torre de Londres, Londres, Inglaterra *Estudios Roath Lock, Cardiff, Gales Errores de producción *Durante la boda entre Isabel I y el décimo Doctor, el cuello de la chaqueta del Doctor está arriba pero en la siguiente escena está abajo. *La pantalla del telégrafo espacio-temporal dice erróneamente Brigadier "Left-Bridge" Stewart. *Durante la escena donde el Décimo Doctor pregunta: "¿Cómo se llama realmente?", la puerta de la TARDIS de esta encarnación está abierta pero en la siguiente escena está cerrada. *Cuando las trece encarnaciones se unen para salvar Gallifrey, se pueden apreciar en las pantallas azules 3D las distintas trece encarnaciones en sus TARDISes: en una escena se puede apreciar al séptimo Doctor con su vestimenta normal pero en una escena posterior éste tiene la vestimenta que usó en la película.right|thumb|El séptimo Doctor cambia de vestimenta de una secuencia a otra. *En la escena final donde el undécimo Doctor sale de su TARDIS, el picaporte de la puerta ya no está. Notas *Los títulos de apertura son casi idénticos a los vistos en DW: An Uneathly Child) a excepción del logotipo. *El especial muestra varias referencias al primer episodio: **El episodio comienza con una escena en blanco y negro de un policía caminando por delante de una señal del 76 de Totter's Lane. **La imagen se vuelve a color y aparece el Colegio Coal Hill, donde estudiaba y trabajaban Susan Foreman, Ian Chesterton y Barbara Wright) respectivamente, primeros compañeros del Doctor. **En la placa de la escuela se aprecia (además del nombre de Ian Chesterton) el nombre W. Coburn: ***W: Warris Hussein - Director de Doctor Who en 1963. ***Coburn: Anthony Coburn - Escritor de DW:An Unearthly Child. **Cuando Clara sale del colegio el reloj marca las 17:16, hora durante la que se emitió el primer episodio. **El código de activación del manipulador del vórtice es 1716231163, haciendo referencia a la fecha de estreno de Doctor Who, el 23 de noviembre de 1963 a las 17:16). *''The Day of the Doctor'' es la sexta historia multidoctor. Las otras son: The Three Doctors, The Five Doctors, The Two Doctors, Time Crash y The Name of the Doctor. *Durante los créditos aparecen todos los actores principales que interpretaron al Doctor por orden de encarnación comenzando con William Hartnell hasta Matt Smith. *Esta es la primera historia Dalek de la era de Steven Moffat en la que los Daleks no provienen del Progenitor. (DW: Victory of the Daleks) * Las apariciones de las encarnaciones pasadas del Doctor fueron sacadas (a excepción de la línea del primer Doctor) del archivo de la BBC: **Noveno Doctor - DW: The Parting of the Ways **Octavo Doctor - DW: Doctor Who **Séptimo Doctor - DW: Doctor Who **Sexto Doctor - DW: Attack of the Cybermen **Quinto Doctor - DW: The Five Doctors **Primer Doctor - Línea original está interpretada por John Guilor *Esta es la última historia en la que el Undécimo Doctor usa un fez. Continuidad *Estos acontecimientos se desarollan después de El Fin del Tiempo. **Cuando Androgar informa que los del Alto Consejo estaban en sesión de emergencia, el General menciona que sus planes ya habian fallado. *Clara entra en la TARDIS chasqueando los dedos, en una motocicleta. Anteriormente, un policía había hecho lo mismo (DW: Doctor Who (Película)). Además, el Décimo Doctor y el Undécimo Doctor habían sacado motocicletas de la TARDIS tambien. (DW:La Caja Tonta (Historia de TV)) (DW: Las Campanas de San John (Historia de TV). **Durante la Temporada 7 se pudo observar que la TARDIS rechazaba a Clara. El hecho de que Clara pueda abir la puerta de la Tardis sugiere que esta la acepta desde que Clara salvó al Doctor de la Gran Inteligencia. *El Doctor aún conserva los Lentes de Amy. (DW: Los Ángeles Toman Manhattan (Historia de TV) (DW: Los Hombres de Nieve (Especial) (DW: Los Anillos de Akhaten (Historia de TV)) *Kate le pide a "Malcolm" que investigue sobre los archivos de su padre, es probable que "Malcolm" sea Malcolm Taylor, científico de UNIT que ayudó al Doctor a combatir al Enjambre. (DW: El Planeta de los Muertos (Especial)). *El Doctor ya había combatido a los Zygons anteriormente en compañía de UNIT. (DW: El Terror de los Zygons (Historia de TV)). *El Undécimo Doctor también había conocido a Isabel I, e incluso Isabel I mandó construir una estatua de el Undécimo Doctor con ropas isabelinas.thumb|252px|Retrato isabelino. **Ademá,s el Undécimo Doctor mencionó que Isabel lo obligó a portar ropas isabelinas durante su Décima encarnación para un retrato privado de ambos. (JUEGO: El Reloj de la Eternidad) *El Doctor finalmente haber convirtío el teléfono decorativo (DW: El Niño Vacío (Historia de TV)) de la TARDIS en uno real (DW: Las Campanas de San John (Historia de TV)). **Esto se vuele a ver en La Hora del Doctor (Historia de TV), pero en este punto ya no le gusta y le pide a Handles que le recuerde volver a ponerlo en la consola. *Al igual que la TARDIS, el Momento confunde el pasado con el futuro. (DW: La Mujer del Doctor (Historia de TV)) *Romana había mencionado que el arte de los Señores del Tiempo era generalmente computarizado. *Los Doctores intentan revertir la polaridad, una vieja artimaña de su Tercera encarnación. *Cuando Clara menciona que había tres de Ellos, Kate'' afirma que ya había registro de eso. Posteriormente Kate pide acceso al archivo en clave "Cromer":'' **Cuando el segundo Doctor, el Sargento Benton y el Brigadier fueron transportados al universo de antimateria el Brigadier creía estar en la playa de Cromer. (DW: The Three Doctors). *El número de teléfono de la TARDIS continúa siendo 0770900461. (DW: The Stolen Earth). *Este episodio contiene gran similitud con Los Fuegos de Pompeya. **En ambos actores que interpretan al Doctor interpretan otro personaje: ***El Conservador (Tom Baker) y Lobus Caecillius (Peter Capaldi). **En ambas actrices que interpretan acompañantes del Doctor interpretan otro personaje: ***El Momento (Bilie Piper) y Adivina (Karen Gillan). **En ambas historias, el Doctor tiene que ejercer la responsabilidad de una terrible decisión: ***Salvar la Tierra por Pompeya - Salvar el Universo por Gallifrey **En ambas la acompañante de el Doctor (Donna y Clara) convencen el Doctor de cambiar de idea: ***Salvar una Familia de Pompeya - Congelar Gallifrey). *Nuevamente las últimas palabras del Décimo Doctor en la pantalla son: I Don't Want to Go. (DW: The End of Time) Lanzamiento casero thumb Desde el 2 de Diciembre de 2013 se puede adquirir El Día del Doctor en formato DVD y Blu-Ray desde la BBC Shop. Ambas ediciones incluyen: *La Noche del Doctor - MiniEpisodio *El Último Día - MiniEpisodio *The Day of the Doctor: Behind the Lens - Documental *Doctor Who Explained - Documental *50 Años de Doctor Who - Trailer * El Día del Doctor - Trailer Categoría:Historias de televisión de 2013 Categoría:Historias de televisión de el Undécimo Doctor Categoría:Historias de television de el Décimo Doctor Categoría:Historias multi-Doctor Categoría:Decimo doctor